X- Terminators mini series
by Triest Morgan
Summary: You will like
1. Default Chapter

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
  
X-Terminators Issue 1of4 March 29th, 2001  
CYCLES  
  
  
  
  
Cycles. Life is filtered out into various cycles. This cycle could be good, the next one bad, this one could break you the last could have crippled you and the next one could redeem you. Cycles define life. The last cycle that Alex Summers remembers clearly was the mutant x-verse. He remembers arriving and he remembers leaving, but nothing in between. This cycle has blocked those memories from his mind.  
  
Alex Summers lay in a field of grass, wearing a costume he vaguely remembers and having a cloud of doubt covering his memories. He had exploded into this reality far about this field of grass and on instinct had cushioned his fall with his cosmic force blasts. Alex Summers is a mutant. For years he fought alongside his friends, as a member of the x-men. He fought to rid the world of evil and unite humans and mutants. He later joined lead X-factor. The love of his life fought with him in a governmentally funded team of mutants that eventually became much more than a team, they became his family. He has been thought dead for god knows how long. It is time to get his life back online.  
  
  
"Jamie I will break down this damn door if you don't let me in. You have been hogging the bathroom for over an hour, how long does it take for you to get ready to go out?" Lorna Dane stood outside her bathroom, in a luxurious suite in New York City, pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey, I have to make sure I look good so any dupes I make will not give me a bad reputation!" Came the voice from within the bathroom.  
  
Lorna's eyes flared and the bolts in the hinges of the bathroom door shuddered then flew to the floor and she kicked the door in. There stood Jamie Madrox, the multiple man, fully dressed and looking surprised. "HEY! Lorna I could have been stark raving naked in here you would have.."  
  
"Have what? Seen you naked? Like I haven't before."   
  
"You have never seen me naked!" Jamie said matter of factly.   
  
"Oh really?" Lorna looked at him up and down. "If I recall correctly after we came back from Genosha when your clone contracted the legacy virus and you were running around with three clones that you couldn't control, one of them got into the shower with me accidentally. I never really new if it was you or one of the ones that had developed a personality."  
  
Jamie smiled and then quickly attempted to hide his amusement. "So, he saw you naked too? HAHAHA!"  
  
Lorna's expression changed to amusement herself, "What are you laughing about? Remember I saw you naked as well, and I know why you don't get any dates."  
  
"HEY!" Jamie's face turned red.  
  
"Oh, chill out Jamie, I am only playing with you. I didn't even look. I was to busy trying to cover up. But it is my turn to use the bathroom, it is my apartment by the way."  
  
"I know, and don't think I am not appreciative of the fact your letting me stay here for awhile, I really still don't have any clue as to what I am going to do next with my life." Jamie walked out of the bathroom and into the hall.  
  
"Well you are more than welcome to stay here until you figure it out pokey." Lorna giggled maliciously and used her powers of magnetism to close the door.  
  
"HEY!! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LOOK!"  
  
"I'm only playing, you know I wouldn't…" a knock on the door interrupted whatever she was going to say next. " Jamie, be a doll and go get that please."  
  
Madrox quickly tapped his foot on the floor and instantly created a duplicate of himself, exact in every detail. "Hey, go get the door."   
  
The dupe, as he called them, scowled at Jamie and slowly answered the door. When he opened the door the dupe was surprised to see a long thought dead friend.  
  
"JAMIE! It is so good to see you!" Alex gave his friend a big huge and twirled him about and then set him on his feet. "I didn't expect you here, where's Lorna? I have been dying to see her. Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"   
  
The original Madrox had heard the voice of Alex and had hurriedly come into the room. "Why? Because I am seeing one right now!"  
  
  
  
Alex, Jamie and Lorna all sat in the living room of Lorna's apartment. After a deep kiss between Lorna and Alex upon being reunited, the two had a lot of questions for Alex.  
  
"So you have no idea of what this whole time or where you have been?" Lorna said a bit skeptically. She had not taken her eyes away from Alex the whole time. She had been tricked and betrayed before and she was going to make sure this was really the man she loved.  
  
"I get bits and pieces every once in awhile. Images flash in my mind and then leave almost as fast as they came. I wake up at night in a bath of sweat not remembering the nightmares that had awaken me. It is almost like whatever it is that is in my mind wants me to remember but something is stopping it."  
  
"Hey man, don't worry about it. It will come back when it needs to come back. The important thing is that you're alive and well. Man will Guido and Rahne be happy to hear you're alive, and what about your brother. You know he never did believe you were actually dead, he just kept saying he felt you were still alive." Jamie sat back still a little shocked to see his long lost friend. "So what happens next?"  
  
Alex leans forward in his chair a little bit. "I am not entirely sure. I have been out of action for sometime now. You said that the X-men are completely different now, and that X-force isn't even X-force anymore, and Excalibur was disbanded and Generation X's school was closed. A lot has changed. I need to be completely caught up to speed on some things. The only things I know for sure is that I don't want to ever be away from Lorna or my friends again."  
  
Lorna attempts to hide her blush, "Baby, I love you I don't want to ever have to miss you again." She leans over and her and Alex kissed deeply.   
  
"Hey, not to be a big party pooper, I know you haven't seen each other in a long time but we do need to figure out what's going on. Now, Guido is with Lila Cheney again, but he left me a number to his voice mail that he checks through some interstellar communications system or something. I don't know where Rahne is right now but I am sure she couldn't be too hard to find. Quicksilver is kind of dealing with some things to do with his dad right now, did you know Magneto is president of Genosha now? Anyways Forge is always reachable through the X-men if we can get in touch with one of them. Wild Child is missing right now, he said he needed to figure some things out."  
  
"Well first off, does this mean we are reforming X-factor?" Lorna says.  
  
"X-factor doesn't belong in this world anymore. The whole name has been associated with either Cameron Hodge's control or Apocalypse's manipulation or the Governments mutant puppets. We should have ditched the name when we went underground that one time. We need a new name and we need to contact some old friends. Jamie, I want you to get in touch with Guido and see if he wants to rejoin his old friends and attempt to get in touch with Forge and Wolfsbane. We will let Wild Child and Quicksilver deal with their own issues before we ask them to rejoin us. I just need to be back in the hero business and I can tell you two need to as well. But if we can't get in touch with the others or for some reason they don't want to join us we can not do this alone. I am sure there are some unaffiliated mutants out their that we have histories with. You said X-force isn't even X-force anymore right? Try and get in touch with Cannonball and the others and see if they want to join, get in touch with Dazzler and Longshot in mojoverse, Sunfire in Japan and maybe Firestar and Justice."  
  
Lorna clears her throat, "Some of those names are fine but Justice and Firestar are Avengers now and X-force is missing. Longshot and Dazzler we can get in touch with and Sunfire as well and if they agree that makes us six mutants strong."  
  
Alex stands up, "Six is all it ever took before, we can take care of whatever comes along, watch each others backs."  
  
"More important than a line-up though is a team name, something that strikes fear into the hearts of our enemies! Like X-Killers or X-Badasses." Jamie said.  
  
Alex stops him, "We are what we are. I am tired of facing the same people over and over. We need to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, you are right. I am not concerned with our image so much as the message our name carries. And what better name then one that used to be used by our friends. We will be the X-terminators!" 


	2. Part Two

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
  
X-Terminators Issue 2of3 April 3rd, 2001  
Reunification  
  
  
  
  
Jamie, Lorna and Alex are still sitting in Lorna's living room when suddenly a bright flashing light sends them to the floor, covering their eyes. When the light dissipates the trio look up to see none other than a long time friend.   
  
"Man I just fly into the galaxy and boy are my arms tired! LORNA! Where are ya! I came half a million light years just to visit! Why are you on the floor? ALEX! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Guido Carasella quickly closed the gap between him and the rising Alex. He gave Alex a huge bear hug and then set him down on his feet.  
  
"Whoa big guy! It's good to see you to but I think you fractured a rib or two!" Alex said a little out of breath.  
  
  
After much explanation to Guido, AKA Strong Guy, they all sit, including Lila Cheney, who had teleported Guido there to begin with.  
  
"We were just about to attempt to contact you Guido. We are getting back into the hero business. Except this time, we are not gonna fight the same enemies over and over again, we are going to fight them once, beat them, and then lock them up and throw away the key. Lorna has already contacted Forge and he has agreed to build us a headquarters right outside of Four Freedoms Tower. Val Cooper has given us exemption from government officials. So if we are ever questioned for unlawful restraint of anyone, we immediately are absolved and that basically gives us unlimited freedom. We have decided upon the name X-Terminators because it has heritage and will strike a little fear into people, and show we are not playing around anymore. Now, are you willing to sign up with us one more time?"  
  
Guido looks at his shoes momentarily and begins to stutter, "Well you see my.. my.. schedule is not really free right now! I really would love to come back but I promised Lila here I would be her body guard and.."  
  
Lila quickly stepped in front of Guido, "What he means to say is of course Alex. He will join as long as it is ok for me as well."  
  
Alex looked surprised but Guido looked even more surprised. "Of course Lila, we definitely would have need of your powers and if it gets Guido involved, more the merrier."  
  
Suddenly another blinding flash illuminated the room and the group shielded their eyes. When the light cleared Sinister stood in the kitchen.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Alex gritted his teeth and charged his fist with cosmic power.  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic my boy. I have come on good terms, for now. I see you are building yourself an army of sorts. Going into the evil mutant collecting business are you? Well you see I have an interest in that field. A major portion of my work is dedicated to mutants I cant get a hold of, for one reason or another. And if you somehow manage to capture and imprison one of these mutants I am interested in, why it would allow me to scope the potential genetic prevalence their genes might have. The harvests would be sweet indeed."  
  
"And why do you think I would ever consider letting you go near any mutant even the scum of Homo Superior?"  
  
Sinister looked up and smiled, "Why? Well that is obvious I have something you want. You may not know you want it, granted, but you do. I can give you something.. a brother."  
  
"Are you saying you have SCOTT?"  
  
"Always jumping to conclusions. I have of course, not fully informed you. I always make this mistake, I get ahead of myself sometimes. Well, lets see. Once upon a time, your mother was raped by a D'Kraanian. That incident produced an offspring. Your mothers genes and a Shiar's genes were mixed. The result was your half-brother. He has been on earth for a few years attempting to find his heritage. He only knows that his mother was human, her husbands name was summers and he has relatives here. I can deliver him to you."  
  
Alex's powers dimmed. "Why should I even believe you?"  
  
"Because I have quirked your interest boy. All I ask is that I collect genetic data which you will have on records already, all you would have to do is set up a private account to deliver this material to and I would claim it, no contact with me is necessary, and in exchange… you get your brother. Adam will be surely happy to finally find you."  
  
"Adam? Ok, Sinister you have a deal, but I want no trouble from you or I will personally lock your ass up and sample your genes myself."  
  
"Prelate Summers, I give you Adam X, otherwise known as XTREME!"  
  
Yet another flash filled the room and Adam X appeared, and Sinister disappeared. Adam looked confused and groggy.  
  
"Adam is it?" Alex said a little coldly."  
  
"Yes?"  
"My name is Alex Summers, I am your brother. We need to talk." 


	3. Part Three

PLEASE REVIEW MY ISSUES!  
X-Terminators Issue 3of3 April 3rd, 2001  
A New Home  
  
  
  
  
"Forge really outdid himself this time!"   
  
Lorna flew around the newly constructed headquarters for the X-Terminators. The building was high tech and had a huge X statue in the doorway. Beneath the building, however, was were the marvels began. Through ten solid feet of Adamantium lay the holding cells. Two hundred individual cells, fifteen testing labs, two danger rooms, and a mini cerebro system. Forge had outdid himself.   
  
Lorna landed in front of the building by the others.  
  
"Well what are we gonna call it?" Jamie said.  
  
"Well, since it is Forge's masterpiece lets have him name it. Forge?"   
  
Forge stood back a moment and scratched his chin. "How about, we call the cells the Pens? And the building itself, Valhalla. Home of the gods."  
  
"Isn't that aiming a bit high bud? I mean we are a good looking bunch, but I never have claimed to be a god, except in bed, ain't that right Lila baby?" Guido's said, as his crooked smile was exposed towards Lila.  
  
Lila, "It is fitting Forge, I like it. Valhalla…."  
  
Suddenly a flash of light bursts in front of the group.  
  
Jamie opens his eyes, "THAT IS LIKE THE FORTH BRIGHT LIGHT! I AM GOING TO GET SOME DAMN SUNGLASSES HANGING AROUND WITH THIS BUNCH!"  
  
"Jamie, chill man! Alex? We heard you had come back from the dead. We just had to come and see you!" The voice of Alison Blaire sounded to the assembled mutants.  
  
"Dazzler? Longshot? I have been trying to get in touch with you guys for the longest time! How have you two been doing? It is so good to see you guys."  
  
  
Later… the team sits in the newly constructed rec-room with Dazzler and Longshot catching up with what has been happening. The whole time Lila eyed Longshot from across the room.  
  
"So, you don't know what happened or where you have been this whole time everyone thought you dead? That is insane."   
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"What the hell was that? Sounded like a door."  
  
Alex leaned over and touched the intercom button, "Forges sense of humor, it knocks when someone pushes the doorbell. Hello?"  
  
"Havok? This is Val Cooper, I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Come on up, I owe you one for getting me all that government clearance."  
  
Moment Later  
  
"Well, I am glad you remember the whole thing I did for you. Because I am gonna have to call that favor in if you don't mind. Two former enemies of the state have come into my custody and they turned themselves in. They have legitimately changed their ways and wished to atone for their crimes against society. I think it is a waste of manpower to imprison mutants who wish to do good, even if their past has been a bit shadowed."  
  
"What does this have to do with the X-Terminators?"  
  
"Well, I want you to take them in and let them join your team. As a favor to me."  
  
"Well, I do owe you one but it depends on just who these mutants are."  
  
"Sienna Blaze, formerly of the Upstarts, and Exiles, currently unaffiliated. Here whereabouts had been unknown for sometime and as she tells it she has been stuck in an alternate reality."  
  
"And Reaper, real name unknown. Boyfriend to Ms. Blaze and shares the same story about being stuck in an alternate reality. Some evidence corroborates their story and I believe them. Reaper has been affiliated with both incarnations of the Mutant Liberation Front and with the Exiles. Now, this is a big favor Alex, but I want you to know I wouldn't ask this of you if they had not agreed to cooperate and listen to your orders. They are willing to help you in exchange for a life in prison. So what do you say?"  
  
"Val, if they endanger my people even once, I will personally put them in the grave. I am only going to do this for you. They have a home in the X-Terminators for as long as they behave themselves. Send the two in."  
  
With that Val opened the door and Reaper and Sienna Blaze walked in, hand in hand. Suddenly Lila Cheney dove towards Longshot, who had been intently listening to the conversation. Havok turned in time to see her grab Longshot and a blinding flash of light.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" Alex yelled.  
  
Dazzler looked utterly shocked, "GUIDO! Where did your bitch take him? WHAT DID SHE DO?"   
  
Dazzler began to shake Guido, who just stammered that he didn't know over and over again. Eventually Dazzler calmed down and began to cry. Reaper looked at Sienna. "Well, maybe this is a bad time to say I am happy to be aboard?"  
  
Alex shot Sienna a glare and then turned to Dazzler.  
  
"Alison, believe me, we will help you find Longshot, he is our friend. We will find him."  
  
"I believe you will Alex, that bitch better not harm him. Until we find him, consider me an X-Terminator."  
  
Alex turned to the assembled mutants.   
  
"Reaper, Sienna Blaze, let me introduce you to Xtreme, Polaris, Multiple Man, Strong Guy, and Dazzler. I am Havok. You are now apart of the X-terminators. And the world better be ready." 


End file.
